This is My Idea
by 2manyfandoms
Summary: "Prince Kurt hated Prince Sebastian. It was a universally known and acknowledged fact that putting both in a room together was a recipe for disaster." A Glee au, where Kurt is royalty, so is Sebastian and they have an arranged marriage. Sort of based on The Swan Princess, with pretty much none of the plot but the for that first song. oneshot, Kurtbastian.


This is my idea

Politics made King Burt's head ache.

This was nothing new of course, he'd never cared for them. They were simply a necessary evil that he had to partake in, in order to look out for his kingdom.

His Kingdom.

That was the problem.

He needed to save his kingdom, and that was the issue. The only salvation at this point was a political alliance. A strong one. Queen Marianne's Kingdom was a great choice, the best choice; if not for one little detail. The only way to form the alliance he needed was through marriage, the marriage of their sons to be exact.

Burt sighed and scratched his head as he glanced outside. The idea had come up before of course, jokingly at first, as they shared and talked about the children's first signs of being queer. Slightly more seriously as it became proven fact and the possibility of finding suitable partners for the two Princes became harder, more specific.

This however, was no joking matter. Another sigh, escaped him as Burt felt a weight settle on his shoulders and chest.

There was no real way around it. He knew his purpose, his duty, was to his people first. As was his son's. Kurt was crown prince, his one and only son. The duty to do what was needed for his people had been drilled into him, just as it had been to Burt, from birth. Kurt would do the right thing, the dutiful and honorable choice.

Sighing Burt looked back to the letters on his desk and started a new letter to Queen Marianne.

They needed to make plans for the summer.

O.o.O.o

Prince Kurt hated Prince Sebastian.

It was a universally known and acknowledged fact that putting both in a room together was a recipe for disaster.

Both boys had had the misfortune of coming from neighboring, amicable, allied Kingdoms. They'd both spent more summer's together, than either cared to recall.

Their parents had always loved to tease them and, in extreme cases, threaten them with extra time with the other in order to enforce good behavior.

Too often Kurt had heard his father chuckling as he retold the story of the first time young Kurt and Sebastian had met. How Sebastian had tried to treat Kurt as a princess because he thought the long tunic was a dress, and Kurt's subsequent reaction. Sebastian still maintained that he had a scar on his jaw from that punch and subsequent fall.

Sebastian's mother on the other hand loved to talk of all the tea parties that Kurt had tried to force on Sebastian, specially the one that ended up in several bruises, small cuts, sprained wrists, and one very broken tree house.

The fact that as they reached puberty they were both sent to Dalton, the best school for young men dealing with politics, only served to aggravate them and led to nothing but more fodder for the passionate competition and mutually judgmental tension that had fallen on them.

The fact that Kurt was a better at fencing, foreign relations, and anything mathematical or mechanical irked Sebastian to no end. And Kurt loved to shove it under Sebastian's nose whenever he could.

Sebastian often retaliated by showing off in literature, history, martial arts, politics or diplomacy.

Now they were both grown men, about to celebrate their 20th birthdays, and though they had yet to completely outgrow the dislike they harbored for each other, they had also learned to respect and grudgingly admire each other for certain respects. Though neither would admit so unless heavy medication was involved.

So when King Burt had come to tell Kurt personally about their summer plans, Kurt knew something was up. Summer was almost always spent in Queen Marianne's Kingdom, playing the politics game and forcing Kurt and Sebastian to play nice when all they wanted to do was hurl tomatoes at each other. By now Burt just told him during their private Friday night dinners that the summer plan was the usual and to behave or "I'll take Marianne on that offer to put you two in the same bedroom so Lady Sue is in a different wing from Lady Ross."

The look on his father's face as he started to explain, haltingly and softly though no less resolutely, told Kurt everything he needed to know.

O.o.O.o.

Prince Sebastian thought Prince Kurt was a bratty, judgmental, childish and incredibly annoying boy.

Kurt was an only child and as such had always had everything he wanted much less needed. Sebastian had been fighting for attention since he was a child. That wasn't to say that his family hadn't given him everything he needed both practically and not so practically. He had never been purposefully neglected either. He just wasn't the eldest, or even the second oldest. Instead he was the fourth child and the third son at that.

He was also, he would freely admit, a very different person from Kurt. Prince Kurt loved fashion, lived and breathed music, and believed in fairy tale romances.

Out of those three the only thing they shared was music, and in reality Sebastian didn't love music anywhere near as much and Kurt did. He enjoyed it, of course, but it was nothing compared to Kurt's dependence on it. That wasn't to say that when he wanted to do it he didn't do his best. As his stint in the Warblers had proven he could totally rock the all boy's acapella choir thing.

That wasn't to say that being around Kurt was a complete waste of time. Kurt was a great challenge to outwit and, frankly, the best verbal sparring match partner he'd yet to meet, no matter what the subject was. They could also work well together when the need arose; though that was a secret they had kept from everyone.

No one needed to know exactly what happened to certain knights-in-training that ended up not only exposed for cheating, defacing school property and consistent blackmailing of the student body but somehow developed chronic diarrhea, reoccurring rashes, and allergic sneezing fits. The fact that said trainees had been messing with their mutual friends and both of them for their sexuality was only circumstantial evidence at best. Sebastian had made sure of that.

Kurt wasn't that bad, it was just better if they didn't have to interact too much, honest.

So when his mother came called him to her office and he saw that not only was she there but so was his eldest brother and his older sister he knew something was up.

The following talk was not going to be pleasant, he knew with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

O.o.O.o.

Queen Marianne had sort of always planned this.

She saw the signs, all of them, from early on in both children, and planned accordingly.

It hadn't been set in stone. It could have gone differently had she seen signs of things being different. But she was the first to see how Sebastian would switch the spicy and non spicy sauces on his brother after he had teased Kurt about his hair, even if Sebastian himself had done the same thing minutes earlier.

She was also the only one who saw how Kurt would talk to certain boys after Sebastian had shown interest in them and then drop hints to Sebastian about what they liked and how they could be wooed. If these little helpful sessions usually looked and ended more like arguments about Kurt's own preferences and Sebastian's furthering number of dalliances, then it only proved how well they knew each other and that neither had any sort of illusions about the other.

All that aside, politically their marriage was also advantageous. Her son would become Prince Consort to a King and an already established alliance would solidify and strengthen. Any kingdom who messed with one would know they were messing with both.

She wasn't exactly happy about how the marriage was coming about, though. She had always hoped they would come to their senses themselves and ask for the match themselves. She had known this was unlikely.

Still, she had hoped to give them some more time to grow out of the foolish childish hate they'd fostered through the years.

King Burt's worsening troubles had given her both the best chance and the hardest decision. She hated taking choice away from her children, but politically this was the best course of action. So she'd proposed the idea to Burt and decided to get everything ready. She knew he'd have no choice. He was a great king, fair and honorable. He would do what was needed for his Kingdom. And this way his son was safe if not immediately happy.

Marianne took a deep breath as she continued to make lists to prepare the Grand Ballroom. They'd have an engagement dinner to throw and she knew that eventually everything would settle into place. She'd been the one with the idea, after all.

O.o.O.o.

Both Princes' were reluctant to meet that first day of summer. They were cordial to each other for the entire day.

Everyone was waiting for the bomb to explode. Rumors started to spread within the visiting Lima party and the Paris nobility, the betting pools were growing steadily larger as both young men remained perfectly civil to each other for a week.

The explosion came privately and much more quietly than expected. Kurt couldn't take it anymore he whispered as he entered Sebastian's rooms. He and Sebastian talked through the night.

Kurt admitted that he'd never had more fun than when he bantered with Sebastian.

Sebastian took back any and all insults about Kurt's face and fashion.

They decided to try to be _real_ friends at least. They had no choice but to try.

The next month baffled everybody and delighted some. Competitions between the two princes became friendly. Banter became less barbed though no less witty. Limits and boundaries were respected or at least only lightly prodded, rather than out righted slashed and bashed.

The underlining friendship they'd been unwittingly cultivating since childhood surfaced and soon feelings changed in what seemed the blink of an eye.

One morning the smirky, egotistical, insolent meerkat boy turned into a handsome, confident, protective, kindhearted, playful man; Prince Kurt had never before felt anything quite so strong before, tough he was hesitant to give it a name.

The annoying, weird, high-pitched, snobbish boy-girl became a strong, challenging, bewitching, moral, magnanimous, gorgeous man at the drop of a hat; Prince Sebastian knew what was at stake. He could not screw this up.

The first kiss happened outside, when they were alone. It was night and the stars shone brightly. The atmosphere calm but expectant, filled with potential.

The relationship, to the public eye, saw no change. But there were glances now, brush of fingers on arms, and a lingering grasp of hands.

Two weeks into the second month of summer they talked with their parents.

The engagement party was thrown three days letter.

The wedding took place a year later, in the middle of summer.

By then both Princes' were deeply in love and had no qualms saying so in front of family and close friends.

Queen Marianne stated, in her speech during the wedding celebration, that she'd planned it all along.

Crown Prince Kurt said that she had always had the best ideas.

Prince Consort Sebastian had stated that he was sure he could come up with some better ones.

Kurt's face as Sebastian whispered in his ear was unforgettable to all those who attended, however the best part came with the passionate, intense, ravishing kiss that Kurt had dragged Sebastian into seconds later.

O.O.O.O.

**A/N: Sooooooo, yeah, I actually posted this on another place forever ago and forgot to post it here…. Second Glee fic. Not really that great but I was watching videos, this song came on, and originally it was gonna be Klaine, but they didn't fit. I can't make those two hate each other.**

**Kurtbastian, on the other hand, was perfect for this. Lol. In a way I really wanted to write the Klaine one, more of a challenge, you know? But the more I tried to fit them the more blocked I got and the less I wanted to write it. This on the other hand started writing itself, it kinda chained me to the computer so I could get it all out in one go.**

**Anyways, if you don't know what I'm sort of basing this on it's the first song [pretty much the first few minutes] of The Swan Princess. Just look up 'This is My Idea' on youtube. Kurt is Odette and Sebastian is Derek… sorta.**

**And well… yeah. I just couldn't stop laughing when I pictured it so hopefully I got some of that through to you. If not, then oh well, at least I tried!**


End file.
